


Teacher Teacher

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Ziall Ficathon, ziall, ziall fluff, ziall horlick, ziall smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn bags himself a new job as a teacher at Wendysford High. The night before his first day, he sleeps with a young blonde boy after meeting him at a bar. However, Zayn doesn’t know that he’s a student at the school he’s about to work at, and the blonde, Niall, doesn’t know about Zayn’s new job…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

Chapter 1

3rd Person P.O.V:

Zayn and his best friend Liam entered the loud, dark-but-light bar, ordering some drinks and sitting in an empty booth. “So, you excited for tomorrow?”, Liam asked, referring to Zayn’s first day at his new job, teaching maths at Wendysford High. “A little, but i’m more nervous to be honest”, Zayn replied, taking a sip of his vodka and coke after the barman set it down on the table. “Your’ll be fine, okay”, Liam assured him, patting his back. They spent the next hour drinking a range of liquids and talking about there jobs. “Z, don’t look now, but over by the DJ box, there’s a blonde boy, and he’s been staring at you for ages”, Liam said tilting his head in the direction of the person he was talking about. Zayn slowly turned his head to quickly glimpse around the bar, trying not to be too obvious, spotting the boy Liam was talking about, looking in their direction. He returned his gaze to his friend, “he might be looking at you”, Zayn said. “No, he’s not looking in the right direction for me”, Liam replied, pushing Zayn’s shoulder, “He’s cute, maybe you should go and talk to him”. There was a pause as the dark skinned boy looked over at the blonde once more before turning his gaze back to Liam, “I dunno”, he started, “he seems kinda young”. Liam laughed a little, “and? He’s fucking fit mate, if you don’t take him, i will”. Zayn smiled, “But what about you?”. “I’ll be fine, i’ll go up to the bar, order us some more drinks”, Liam replied, pushing Zayn to urge him on.

Zayn slowly climbed up and began walking over to the blonde, turning back to face Liam every now and again, who just gestured for him to continue. Zayn looked up at the DJ box, his gaze meeting the downwards one of the blonde. They smiled at one another, but the boy soon disappeared, to Zayn’s annoyance. He soon revealed himself after walking down the stairs of the DJ box, allowing Zayn to study his now-full figure, “Hi”, he said. The blonde smiled, “Hi, i’m Niall, nice to meet you”. Shit, he had an Irish accent, and Zayn fucking loved Irish accents. “I’m Zayn”, he replied, shaking hands with Niall. Is that what people do at clubs? Oh well.

The two lads soon walked over to where Zayn was previously sat, this time minus Liam, but plus Niall. There was an awkward silence, neither party knowing what to say. “Can i get you a drink?”, Zayn, finally, said, well asked. “Yeah, i’d love one, can i get a vodka and coke please?”, Niall replied, watching as Zayn’s face lit up. “You like them huh?”, the dark skinned boy asked. “Yeah, they’re my favorite”, Niall replied. “Mine too”, Zayn said, becoming happy that they had at least one thing in common. He got up and collected the drinks, giving Liam the deets whilst doing so. 

Zayn returned to his seat, handing Niall his drink. The earlier pause returned, glooming over the booth. “So”, the blonde began, placing his drink down on the table, “What do’ya wanna talk about?”. Zayn also finished his drink, “Well, if i’m honest, i’d like to know what you were staring at for so long earlier”, Zayn replied, shifting so that he faced Niall. “Ahah, i was actually looking at that friend of yours, but i guess i’m stuck with you”, the blonde said, a smile forming on his face. “Oh really? I guess i should just leave then”, Zayn teased, shifting ever-so slightly away from Niall. “Nono”, the blonde gasped, placing a hand on Zayn’s thigh, “I was only joking, i was actually looking at you, ‘cause, like, i think you’re hot”. Niall blushed, the dark shade of red showcasing against his pale cheeks, tilting his head to the floor. Zayn cupped his chin in his hand, “Cute”, he began, “You wanna come back to mine?”. Niall smiled, “Sure but how long away is it?”. “Uh, about 20 minutes”, Zayn replied, removing his hand from Niall’s chin. “That’s too long to wait, you can come back to mine, my parents are out tonight”, the blonde protested. Zayn agreed and soon after Niall downed his drink and got up to leave. Zayn soon followed, looking over at Liam - who was sat at the bar with some handsome man - and decided that he’d be alright on his own. 

By the time Zayn had left the bar, Niall was already half way down the road. He ran after him, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist when they met. “So, where’d you live then?”, Zayn asked. “Just around the corner, Niall replied, falling back into Zayn’s touch as they continued walking. They soon arrived at a row of terraced houses, stopping at no.27. Niall walked through the gate, unlocking the door and entering his house, Zayn following shortly. 

Before Niall could even close the door, Zayn had him pressed up against it, the strong scent of deodorant, shower gel and, Zayn, flared at Niall’s nostrils. “Eager one aren’t we?”, Niall said as the dark skinned lad brushed his lips against the blonde’s. Zayn didn’t reply, instead he just nudged his knee in between Niall’s legs, rubbing his clothed package. The blonde let out a small whimper, crashing his lips onto Zayn’s. Their kiss became more heated, the dark skinned boy being granted entry into Niall’s warm mouth, exploring every crevice of the area. When the blonde pulled away, Zayn looked at him confused. “Lets go upstairs”, the Irishman said, locking his hand with Zayn’s and guiding him up to his room.

As soon as they entered the room, Zayn picked Niall up and placed him in the middle of the bed. He climbed between the Irishman’s legs, crashing their lips together as the blonde’s legs wrapped around Zayn’s waist, pulling him down so that their clothed erections rubbed against each other, causing the two of them to moan into the other’s mouth. They both removed their jackets and t-shirts, Niall taking a moment to admire the well-defined, tanned body of Zayn. “You like?”, the dark skinned boy teased, re attaching his lips to Niall’s before he could give a reply. Their kiss was sloppy, hands roaming across bodies, tweaking nipples and feeling abs. Niall positioned his hand lower, palming Zayn through his tight jeans, causing the boy to moan. The Bradford lad pulled away, unbuckling Niall’s trousers and pulling them, along with his orange boxers, down and off, throwing them into the pile of socks and shoes. (which they had taken off earlier).

Niall blushed hard, because Zayn was knelt in front of him, looking at his naked figure in all it’s glory, Niall’s fully hard dick now standing against his stomach. “Stop looking at me like that”, the blonde said, propping himself up onto his elbows. “M’sorry, you just look so perfect”, Zayn replied, kneeling down and capturing Niall in a heated kiss. “Z-Zayn, c-can you be g-gentle?”, the blonde asked, turning his head way. “First time?”, the lad asked as Niall nodded. Zayn smiled, cupping Niall’s chin and connecting their eyes. “Your’ll be fine”, he added, giving the Irishman a reassuring kiss. He scootched down, then bent forwards, blowing a puff of air over the tip of his painfully hard cock, making Niall moan. He took the boy’s cock into his mouth in one swift motion, causing the blonde to jolt with a strong feeling of pleasure jerking off had never given him. He bucked his hips into Zayn’s mouth, causing the boy to gag slightly, but the way he deepthroated Niall revealed that this wasn’t his first time. When Zayn felt the cock in his mouth begin to throb, he pulled off with a ‘pop’. He climbed back up so that he was on top of Niall, in between his legs. Zayn remembered that his parents could be home soon, so decided to speed things up. He discarded the remaining items of clothing he had on, which allowed Niall to admire his now fully naked body, and also his long, thick cock, which made Niall squirm. “I-i can’t t-take th-that”, the blonde whined as Zayn re positioned himself between Niall’s legs. “Shh, you can baby, it’ll hurt at first, but soon it’ll feel so good”, Zayn said, kissing Niall on the lips once more.

Zayn lifted the Irishman’s legs onto his shoulder, as Niall wrapped them around his neck. He sucked on three of Zayn’s digit eagerly, as the middle one proceeded to feel around his tight hole. Zayn pushed it past the ring of muscles, Niall’s face scrunching up with the pain. The Bradford boy pulled out, climbed off the bed, and retrieved a small bottle of lube that was in Niall’s bedside drawer. He just figured it would be in there. He climbed back to his original position, and teased Niall’s tight hole with lube, thrusting in his middle finger, knuckle deep. The Irishman’s face returned to it’s scrunched up way as Zayn added another finger, then another, scissoring them to stretch him open. Niall soon became used to Zayn’s fingers as the dark skinned lad curled them, rubbing his prostate, sending brand new waves of pleasure through the blonde’s spine, a small moan emitting from his lips.

"M-more, p-please Z, m-more", Niall whined, craving more friction. Zayn took this as a sign, and pulled his fingers out of Niall’s hole, making the blonde groan at the sudden loss. He soon became scared when he lifted his head and saw Zayn coaxing his cock in lube. The Bradford boy noticed, climbing back between Niall and crashing their lips together. Whilst kissing him, Zayn lined the tip of his long, fat dick up with Niall’s hole, and slammed in. The sudden action made the Irishman squeal, face scrunched up and hands gripping onto Zayn’s shoulder-blades. The dark skinned boy pulled out until only the tip remained in when Niall gave him the all clear. He slammed back in, pulled out, then slammed back in until he found a hard, deep rhythm. 

Zayn bent forward, kissing every inch of Niall’s face, chest and shoulders whilst thrusting into him, trying to sooth the blonde boy. He pushed Niall’s legs up higher so that they rested on Zayn’s shoulders, instead of his waist, and it gave the boy a perfect angle as he slammed into Niall’s prostate, causing a loud moan to leave his mouth. “Ugn…Fuck…Oh yeah…Right there Z-Zayn right there…Oh yeah uhng”, Niall screamed as Zayn hit his prostate full on over and over again. The Bradford boy began moaning too as Niall clenched around his dick. The blonde came, with a shout of Zayn’s name, all over his and Zayn’s chests as the latter’s thrusts became sloppy and erratic. 

The feeling of Niall’s walls caving in around his shaft sent Zayn to cloud 9 as he released his load deep in Niall’s ass, riding out his orgasm. Once they had both came down from their highs, Zayn collapsed down next to Niall, pulling the covers up over them as he held the boy in a warm embrace, them both falling into a deep sleep. Little did Zayn know that he had just slept with one of his students…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn bags himself a new job as a teacher at Wendysford High. The night before his first day, he sleeps with a young blonde boy after meeting him at a bar. However, Zayn doesn’t know that he’s a student at the school he’s about to work at, and the blonde, Niall, doesn’t know about Zayn’s new job…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

Chapter 2

3rd Person P.O.V:

Niall woke slowly with a stir, turning in his bed as his hangover hit him. He obviously had more drinks than he'd thought last night. He did, however, remember losing his virginity to a very, very sexy man. Niall actually felt disappointed, that the bloke, Zayn was it?, didn't stay till morning. The blonde slowly pulled the sheets over him, and gasped when the cool air hit his naked frame. A small white card on the pillow next to his caught his eye as Niall picked it up and read it.  
-Thanks for last night, had to leave through the back because your parents came home. See yah 'round xxx -Z

Niall smiled, hoping that they'd meet again. He began remembering the previous night's events, Zayn on top of him, all sweaty and hot, oh god he was so fucking hot and sexy and- "Niall, wake up sweetheart, you have school". The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts as his mum shouted up to him from downstairs. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, trying to forget about the pain in his ass. He entered the shower, letting the hot water roam down his frame, washing the cum off of his chest, abs and ass. He turned the water off, got out, and did his usual morning routine. Now, as the hangover began to really kick in, he regretted going to a bar on a school night. He dressed himself in a pair of tight blue jeans, a red polo, a brown jacket and some Vans. He grabbed his bag, said goodbye to his mum and walked out to meet Louis and Harry. 

The three of them, along with Eleanor and Perrie arrived at school, got there things from their lockers and headed to Maths when the bell rang. They all entered and took their seats as the Head Teacher walked in after. "Okay class, as you know, your normal teacher, Mrs Anders, has had to leave due to personal reasons, so, here is your new teacher, Mr Malik". With that, Zayn walked in, smiling and quickly scanning the classroom. 

As soon as Zayn entered the room, Niall froze. The familiar figure of the man hit him like a ton of bricks. When Zayn scanned the room of students, he stopped when his eyes met Niall's. He didn't freeze, however, instead he just smirked at the blonde, staring into his blue eyes. 

The headmaster left to leave Zayn to it, as he spent some time introducing himself to the class and telling them about the sort of things they would be learning about. Before he knew it, the ell rang, and he dismissed the class, and yup, obviously, he asked for Niall to stay behind.

"What do you want Zayn?", the Irishman asked, leaning against the front table. "It's Mr. Malik by the way, and i just wanted to thank you for last night, it was the best sex i've ever had", Zayn said, a smirk creeping across his face. "Thanks for being gentle, it was nice, but when did you go?", Niall asked. "Well, your parents' car parked up outside, and you'd already fallen asleep, so i just went out the back", Zayn replied, getting up from his desk, going round the front and leaning against it so that he was a mere meter away from the blonde. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, "I-uh-i g-gotta go to m-my next c-class", Niall stuttered, getting up and heading for the door. He was stopped, however, by an arm turning him around and shoving him against the wall. "You can stay here if you like, i can tell your teacher where you've been, go on, stay here with me, you know you want to", Zayn said, his voice husky and ohso seductive. The smell of mint and cinnamon entered Niall's nostrils as he stared at the man in front of him. "W-we c-can't do this Z-Zayn", he said, looking away from the man. "I said, it's Mr. Malik to you, in fact, you can call me Zayn, seeing as you're my star pupil", the dark skinned boy replied, winking at Niall. "W-we cant, i-it's wr-wrong", the Irishman said. It was funny, how Niall's words were saying stop, but the fact that he didn't move or try and push Zayn off of him, especially as his grip on the blonde was loose, was telling Zayn otherwise. "It's not wrong, i'm only 20, and your only 16. And last night you weren''t saying stop, were you?", Zayn said, brushing his lips against the blonde's. Niall pushed his face up to meet Zayn's lips, but the Bradford boy pulled away. "And it's not wrong, is it? Your legal, i'm legal. But if you want to walk out that door right now, then i'll let you", Zayn said, moving back from Niall, giving him space to leave, if he wanted to.

He didn't.

Instead, the blonde leaped into Zayn, wrapping his hands around the boys neck, crashing their lips together. The Bradford boy was slightly taken aback, but shifted so that he could lock the door and pull the blind down on the small window that was above the keyhole. It was now that Zayn was suddenly thankful for the classroom that was at the very end of the school, and that no one ever really came round here, just the students who needed to use the room, or so he was told. The blinds to the windows were already closed, so the room was blacked out to the outside world. 

Zayn picked Niall up, placing him on the nearest clear desk as the blonde's legs were wrapped around Zayn's waist. The Pakistani pulled Niall's shirt off, tossing it to the floor. They both removed their shoes and socks, and Zayn had pulled his shirt off too. It was now that Niall was able to admire Zayn's tattoos, realizing that he must've been too drunk last night to see them. He was still hungover, but Zayn seemed to be the medicine he needed.

He couldn't admire the figure before him for long, because Zayn had re-attached their lips. The kiss became heated, passionate and sloppy with wet tongues. Zayn had pulled Niall closer, rubbing their hips together, which made them moan into each other's mouths. 

The boys were forced out of their horny bliss as there was a loud knock on the door.  
"Shit", Zayn whispered, pulling away from Niall and handing him his shirt, telling him to go into the closet at the back of the classroom. Zayn shoved the boy's shoes and socks in a small drawer and put on his own, followed by his shirt before unlocking and opening the door. "Uh, hi, are you Zayn Malik, the new maths teacher?", a young blonde women asked. "Y-yeah i am", Zayn replied, welcoming the female into the room. "Well, i just wanted to welcome you to Wendysford High and if you need anything, my room's just down the corridor and to the right. Zayn then realized that perhaps his classroom wasn't as far out as he had thought. "Thanks, uh...", Zayn said, not having a clue at what the woman's name was. "I'm Sarah, Sarah Devine", she said and Zayn greeted her once more, then she left.   
Zayn shut the door, sighing in relief at the fact that they weren't caught and at the fact that she didn't ask him about why he had the blinds shut and the door locked. "Niall, c'mon out", Zayn said as he watched the blonde come out of the closet. (No pun intended). "That was close", the blonde said, shaking slightly at the event. "C'mon, best get you to your lesson, you can lead the way, seeing as i don't have a clue where i'm going", Zayn said, handing Niall his socks and shoes. When the blonde was ready, Zayn slapped his ass gently and kissed him once more, making sure that the corridor was clear before taking Niall to his next lesson. 

"Sorry Miss, he's been with me", Zayn said to the teacher as Niall took his seat next to a confused Harry. She said that it was fine and smiled at Zayn, probably trying to flirt with him. The Bradford boy left, but not before sending a wink in Niall's direction, who blushed. Zayn was sure gonna have fun with the boy...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Niall finish what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

Chapter 3:

3rd Person P.O.V:

The rest of the week went by at a normal pace, with Zayn and Niall giving each other little looks during maths and whenever they saw each other around school. They hadn’t had sex since Monday night, and hadn’t touched each other since Tuesday, lesson 2, when that bitch of a teacher interrupted them. 

It was the final period on Friday, and Niall, ironically, had maths. He had recently grown to Zayn, and seemed to admire the way he, acted. Niall couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it was just the way Zayn portrayed himself as layed back…Strong…Mysterious that lured Niall to him even more. Now, Zayn seemed completely different to when he was at the bar, but Niall liked it, the way Zayn would flirt with him, the way someone, if they were smart enough, could catch them out at any moment. But what amazed Niall the most was how quickly he and Zayn had struck up this, this, whatever there situation was. 

Anyway, the bell for last lesson rang, and Niall, Louis, Harry and Co. headed for their maths class. Zayn was stood outside the door, welcoming the students in, and he lightly slapped Niall’s ass as the blonde walked through, being extra careful to make sure no one saw. The Irishman continued walking, but turned to grin at Zayn then taking his seat. The lesson went by slowly, and the random movie that was playing (Zayn couldn’t be asked to teach) wasn’t making it go any faster. Zayn was sat on top of the cupboard at the back of the room, just behind Niall’s table. The blonde was just about to play with his teacher when a woman walked through the door, the light from the corridor peering into the dark classroom. Mrs. Devine. She gestured for Zayn to step outside for a word, and he obeyed, much to the annoyance of Niall.

By the time Zayn had reentered the classroom, it was almost time to go home. “Right guys, start packing away, and don’t forget your homework for Monday”, Zayn said, switching off the movie and turning the lights back on, making the room of students squirm. 

The sound of the bell rang through the room as Zayn dismissed the class. Niall was deliberately taking his time, still packing his things up. “Just go on without me, i have to pop home anyway, i’ll meet you all at Haz’s”, Niall said as his mates left the room, leaving just him and Mr. Malik. 

"So what you got planned for tonight then?", Zayn asked, sorting some things out on his desk. "We’re all just going over to Harry’s to just have a night in, his parents are out on a business trip", Niall said, closing and locking the door then making his way over to Zayn’s desk. "Sounds nice, have fun", the Pakistani exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s small waist. "I will, and anyway, what were you and Mrs. Devine talking about?", Niall asked, placing a hand on each of Zayn’s shoulder. "She wanted to know if i could go out for some drinks with her tonight, but i said no, and then she asked me about the movie, and i just told her that i’m trying to connect with you guys, then she just chatted about some random shit, but you were on my mind so i didn’t pay attention", Zayn said, a smirk creeping across his lips. "How sweet, and i was wondering, you know, if we could finish what we started the other day", Niall said, leaning closer and brushing his lips against Zayn’s, who quickly looked around to make sure all blinds were closed. They were.

Zayn didn’t reply, just crashed his lips onto Niall’s. It was only a matter of time until they were completely naked, snogging the tongue’s out of each other’s mouths. “Bend over the desk”, Zayn commanded and Niall obeyed. The dark skinned boy took a moment to admire the blonde’s hole. “Z, don’t need prep, fingered myself every morning to be ready for you”, Niall said. “Fuck Ni”, Zayn said, covering his cock in his own saliva and lining himself up with Niall’s ring. 

He slammed in, causing Niall to jolt with the sudden mix of pain of pleasure. Soon enough, Zayn was fucking Niall at a fast, deep pace, hitting the boy’s prostate full on. The sound of both boys moaning, skin slapping against skin and the desk scraping around the carpet floor echoed throughout the room. 

After a while, Niall came undone, all over the desk as Zayn followed, deep in Niall’s ass. The briefly came down from their highs, re-dressing themselves. “See you on Monday, oh, and by the way, you don’t need to do the homework”, Zayn said, winking at the blonde as he unlocked the door and checked that the corridor was clear. They shared one more passionate kiss before Niall left and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Niall continue with their sex sessions.

Chapter 4:

3rd Person P.O.V:

It was Saturday morning, and Niall was slowly waking up. He’d seemed to have more to drink last night than he had originally thought, seeing as he woke up on Harry’s sofa, Louis sprawled out on the floor next to him. He was fully clothed, so that was good, and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, and read the message that was from an unknown number.

*Hey Ni, did you have fun last night? I got a surprise for you, so meet me outside school at 4pm xxx -Zayn

Niall was surprised that Zayn had text him, seeing as they didn’t even have each other’s numbers.

*Yeah, bit hungover, and sure, but where did you get my number from? -Niall

*I have my sources ;) x -Zayn

*Actually, can you pick me up from Harry’s? Please? Everyone’s asleep and it doesn’t look like they’re gonna wake up anytime soon -Ni

Zayn sent him one back saying that he’d be there soon and Niall sent him the address and after about ten minutes, Zayn pulled up in a Mini Cooper, Niall’s favorite car. To the blonde’s surprise, Zayn had got out, and opened the passenger door for him, helping him into the car. When the Bradford boy had climbed in, they drove off. “So, where’re you taking me?”, Niall asked, shifting so that he could face Zayn. “Well, i’m a little horny, what about you?”, the boy replied. Niall laughed, and said that he was too. That gave Zayn a destination to drive to as they just spoke about random things all the way there.

"Uh, are we lost?", Niall asked as they pulled into a secluded area in the countryside of Birmingham. "Nope", Zayn replied, getting out the car and helping Niall out too. "We’re gonna have our first date", Zayn exclaimed, opening the boot and pulling out a basket and a blue blanket. Niall just watched as Zayn layed out the blanket and got the food out of the basket. The Bradford boy sat down, gesturing for Niall to join him.

"So you’re from Mullingar?", Zayn asked, placing another chocolate smothered strawberry into Niall’s mouth, who just nodded in response. "And you’re from Bradford?", the blonde asked as Zayn mimicked Niall’s earlier action of nodding. They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon chatting about their lives and pretty much everything else. 

Zayn had packed everything away and put it all back into the boot, he looked up to see Niall bending over the car bonnet, his eyes filled with lust. “Ni, what’re you doing?”, Zayn asked, walking over to the blonde. “Well, i’m still horny, and i’m not having sex in a car, or on the floor, so i thought this would be the best place”, Niall said, staring into Zayn’s eyes. The Pakistani felt his cock twitch in his pants, so moved to position himself behind Niall. Zayn pulled him up and spun him around, crashing their lips together as he unbuckled both of their belts, pulling both his and the blonde’s jeans and boxers down. Niall had expected Zayn to turn him back around and bend him over, but instead, the Bradford lad rubbed their growing erections together, wanking them both with one hand. The action made them moan into each other’s mouths as Zayn pulled away, and made Niall get back into his original position. He shoved three of his fingers into Niall’s mouth, the blonde getting them slick with saliva. Zayn shoved all three of them in, trying to be as quick as he could. He thrust them in and out of Niall’s hole as the Irishman moved back to try and get more friction. “M-more Z-Zayn, p-please”, the blonde whined, desperate for more.

Zayn pulled out, grabbing the small bottle of lube he kept in the car. He coaxed his dick in the cool substance, then lined his cock up with Niall’s hole. Zayn slammed in, and began thrusting in and out of the blonde’s ring, admiring the way his dick disappeared into Niall’s warm, slightly-tight space. Zayn picked up the pace, stabbing the Irishman’s prostate with all his might. Niall was too far gone to even realize that he was having sex with Zayn outside, for the world to see. He tried so desperately not to grip onto Zayn’s bonnet, but couldn’t resist as the Bradford boy’s thrusts became so hard, Niall could see stars, planets and a million galaxies.

The loud moans, curses and screams of each other’s names filled the still air as with one last hard, deep thrust, Niall released his orgasm all over the bonnet of the car. The way Niall’s walls clenched around his shaft sent Zayn to heaven as he came deep in the blonde’s ass, slowly riding out his high. When he was finished, he pulled out, and got down on his knees, which was surprisingly easy even though his trousers and boxers were sat at his ankles. He leaned forward, glaring at the red, fucked hole of Niall. He leaned forward, and licked along the skin of the blonde’s ring, sucking up his come out of the hole. Niall began squirming at the mix of pleasure and over-sensitivity. When Zayn had sucked all of his juice out of Niall’s hole, he climbed back to his feet, moving the Irishman so that they were face to face. Zayn crashed their lips together, sharing his spunk between their mouths. They soon re-dressed themselves and climbed back into the car. Zayn drove Niall home, but the blonde had other ideas. “C-can i stay a-at y-yours t-tonight?”, he asked. “I’ve wanted to ask you that all day, coarse you can”, Zayn said. Niall couldn’t be bothered to get stuff from his so just opted for using whatever Zayn had, and so they drove off to the Bradford boy’s house.

Niall admired the size of the building. It wasn’t massive, but looked at least twice the size of his, and it had a garden, and a garage and everything. They climbed out the mini cooper, grabbed the stuff from the boot and laughed at the now-crusty stain that was on the bonnet. 

Zayn guided Niall into his house, and the blonde couldn’t believe that he lived he, yet alone afford it. He didn’t ask any questions though, just followed Zayn upstairs and into a bedroom, presumably his. Zayn gave him a quick tour and they spent the rest of the day cuddling on the sofa, watching a load of random movies.

They were too tired to have sex again, so just headed straight for bed, Zayn spooning Niall, and they soon fell into a sweet sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Zayn get exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

Chapter 5:

3rd Person P.O.V:

Zayn woke with a slight stir, the light coming in from the window flashing before his eyes. He tried to turn to look at the clock on the bedside table, but realized he couldn’t. He looked down, and the sight of a familiar blonde boy asleep on his chest entered his eyes. He watched as Niall rose and fell slightly as Zayn’s body did the same. He admired the way Niall’s blonde hair had been ruffled into different shapes due to sleeping. Zayn wrapped his arms around the boy, he could really get used to this.

When Niall woke up, Zayn had fallen back into a sleep. He looked up and smiled at the Bradford boy’s morning state, messed up hair, lips slightly parted and body warm from the covers. Zayn moved a little, slowly waking up once again. The two boys smiled at each other when their sleepy eyes met. “Morning beautiful”, Zayn said with his morning voice that made Niall flutter inside. “Morning gorgeous”, the blonde replied, leaning up to kiss Zayn. They both climbed out of bed as Niall removed his boxers and headed for the shower. He let the warm water cascade down his pale body, as he watched a naked Zayn climb in with him.

The Pakistani wrapped his arms around Niall’s small waist, pressing him up against the cold wall. Zayn got down on his knees behind Niall, and pulled his ass cheeks apart. He licked a wet strip along the skin of the boy’s hole, causing him to moan. Zayn darted his tongue into Niall’s ring of muscle, as the Irishman began pushing his ass back to get more friction. “M-more, Z p-please”, Niall whined out as Zayn pulled his tongue out and lined his fully-hard cock up with the boy’s hole.

He slammed in, wrapping a hand around Niall’s waist as the boy cried out in pleasure. Soon enough, Zayn was fucking the blonde with all his might, their moans and whines louder than before as they bounced off the tiled walls. “Ugn Zay-n f-fuck r-right there ung y-yeah”, Niall screamed and Zayn knew that he’d found the familiar spot, and began pounding into the boy’s bundle of nerves.

Soon enough, Niall was sending spur after spur of white cum onto the black tiled wall, as Zayn came deep in the blonde’s ass. He rode out his orgasm and they cleaned themselves up. They did their usual morning routine and spent the rest of the day baking cookies and watching a load of films.

"Niall, sweetheart, wake up", Niall’s mum called from downstairs as the blonde slowly adjusted to the morning atmosphere. He climbed out of bed and did his usual morning routine. He met Harry and Louis as normal and headed off to school.

When Niall entered the building, he was met with a crowd of laughs, stares, and whispers, as he and the two other boys continued walking through the corridor. He froze, however, when a piece of paper caught his eye.

It was a photo.

Of him and Zayn

Having sex on the car bonnet.

Shit.

Niall scampered around the school, pulling off the number of photos from the walls and lockers, and ran off to try and hide. But he couldn’t. The only place he could find was Zayn’s classroom, hoping the man would be there. He wasn’t. Niall had no idea on what to do, or where to go, he just collapsed in a heap of limbs, streams of tears falling from his eyes. 

"Niall?", an unfamiliar voice asked as the blonde slowly looked up to see a tall, brown haired man standing near him. "Wh-who a-are y-you", Niall sobbed. "I’m Liam, Zayn’s friend, he wanted me to pick up some work for him, because he’s not in today, it’s his day off, are you alright?", the soothing voice asked. "N-no", Niall replied, not bothering to ask the man how he knows his name. He handed Liam one of the photos, surprised that he hadn’t seen one yet. The man gasped, looking down sympathetically at Niall. "C’mon, i’ll take you to Zayn’s, yeah?", Liam offered, holding his hand out for the blonde, who took it, got up, and threw the pictures in the bin. 

Luckily for Niall, Zayn’s room was at the end of the school building, and there was a door leading to the outside just opposite the door to Zayn’s classroom. Liam escorted the Irishman to his car, getting the expected shouts, whispers, stares and what not from other students. It didn’t take long though, until Niall was strapped into Liam’s passenger seat and they were driving off to Zayn’s. 

As soon as they pulled into the dark skinned boy’s drive way, Niall jumped out the car and ran up to Zayn’s door, knocking on it loudly until it was pulled open. Instantly, Niall leapt into Zayn’s arms, and began crying again.

"Hey, hey, what’s wrong", Zayn said, pulling the blonde away and staring into his teary eyes. "Every…One…Knows…Ab-bout…Us", Niall sobbed as Zayn just pulled him into a hug, Liam showing him the photo. "They were put up all around school", Liam said, saying his goodbyes and driving off. Zayn pulled Niall into his house, placing him down on the couch. "Z…W-what…A-am…I…We…G-gonna…D-do", Niall said in between sobs. "I dunno, but i’ll be here to look after you, promise", Zayn said, giving the blonde a warm hug and kissing him on the top of his head. Niall just sank into Zayn’s touch, relishing the smell of his deodorant, shower gel, and the smell that was just, Zayn.

"Z", Niall said, pulling away from the Bradford boy, "I love you". Zayn smiled, wanting to hear those words for ages, "I love you too", he replied, kissing Niall soft and gently. They were interrupted, however, by Zayn’s phone going off. He looked at the caller ID, and cursed when it was the headmaster of Wendysford High who’s name popped up on the screen. Shit.

And basically, Zayn ignored the call, and he ended up persuading Niall to run away to Spain with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Niall return from Spain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the long awaited sixth chapter :D xxx  
> Enjoy.

Chapter 6:

Liam’s P.O.V:

It’s been difficult, to say the least. I mean, it’s been me whose had to deal with the backlash of it all. All I remember of the two was their vindictive rush to get to the airport, then they were gone. That was weird. Seeing my best friend of many, many years, fly off to some random country with some random boy. Don’t get me wrong, I liked Niall, and I still do. It’s just, they were both a bit clueless. But anyway, they’re coming back today.

I got the phone call last week, and I couldn’t contain my excitement. 6 months of explaining to the endless amount of people about what’s been going on will come to an end. Great. So soon enough, I was stood outside the arrivals doors, waiting for the ‘happy’ couple.

As soon as I saw his face, I literally ran up to Zayn, and pulled him into a huge hug. “Wow Li, it’s only been 6 months”, he said. “Yeah, and it’s been horrible for me”, I replied, giving the blonde boy next to him a cuddle. “So how are you?”, I asked. “We’re good, better than ever actually”, Zayn replied, and I couldn’t help but notice that Niall seemed a little different. “And you?”, I asked, eyeing the blonde boy. 

"He’s a little nervous, which is understandable", Zayn spoke for him. I smiled and helped them with there bags and cases to the car. We all climbed in and soon arrived at Zayn’s. 

3rd Person P.O.V:

Zayn stepped out, and it was a little overwhelming. He grabbed the cases and helped his lover out too, before they were inside. “Well, I’m gonna leave you to it, don’t wanna be a burden”, Liam spoke before heading for the door. “Li”, Zayn exclaimed, “Thanks”. He gave one nod of his head before leaving.

Zayn turned his attention to a nervous looking Niall. “Babe, it’s all gonna be fine”, he said, pulling the blonde into a warm embrace. Niall didn’t question it, instead he kisses his lover, tenderly. They unpacked everything and by the time they were finished, it was around 8pm. They decided to head to bed early, with the jetlag and all, and soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Niall’s P.O.V:

When I wake up, everything feels different. We’re back in Bradford, and it’s just all weird. But it soon hits me that today is Monday, and I have to go back to school, see Harry and Louis, go see my Mother, who’s probably been beside herself with worry, and explain myself to the teachers at school. Can’t wait.

I understand that Zayn didn’t want to go back to that place, so after taking a quick glance at the time, 7:30 am, I slid out from under the covers and threw on some sweats, a shirt, and about half a can of deodorant, as I couldn’t be asked to shower.

By the time I was finished with breakfast and was fully ready, it was half 8, and I headed off for school. The nerves were so severe that I could barely walk, and when I arrived, I was shitting bricks. I slowly pushed the door open and took a few steps in. A few glances were thrown my way, but apart from that, it was going alright. So far so good.

Suddenly, the sound of my name being screeched down the corridor echoed through my eardrums, and I instantly recognized it’s tone. I took a sharp look to my left, and as I had expected, there stood Louis and Harry. We ran up to each other, falling into a heap of limbs.

3rd Person P.O.V:

"We missed you so much Nialler", Harry whined as he gave his friend a hug, Louis also joining in. Out of respect, neither questioned Niall about what went on, or where he’s been, they were just happy that he was back and safe. And Niall realized this, breathing a small "thanks" when he pulled away. The rest of the day went by smoothly. If anyone said or did anything to Niall, then they’d have Louis and Harry to answer to.

His last lesson was English, and Niall wanted to get there early. However, he was not prepared for the ‘surprise’ that was in store for him upon arriving. There, stood at the desk, was Zayn. “B-babe?”, Niall stuttered, thankful for no-one else being present. “Ni”, the raven haired man smiled as he ran up to his boyfriend and wrapped him in his arms. “I thought you weren’t gonna work here anymore?”, Niall said against Zayn’s shoulder. “Well I got a call from the head, and he obviously saw that you were back, so gave me a call and wanted me to come back”, Zayn replied, pulling the blonde away.

"H-he wanted you back?", Niall questioned, confused. "He said that my talents as an English teacher are too good to throw away, and he’s fine about us two, just as long as we keep it to a minimum", Zayn exclaimed with a smirk before kissing his lover tenderly. The ringing of the bell forced them to separate as the classroom soon filled with students. Niall took his usual seat at the back with Harry and Louis as Zayn leant against the front of his oak desk. 

"Well good afternoon class. As you can see, I’m back, woo hoo. Now to clear things up, myself and Niall, who has also returned, are dating, and many people have accepted it already, so you better do so too. If any of you have a problem with that, then I’m just gonna fail you for this class, which believe me, you don’t want. Now that doesn’t mean that Niall will get any more attention than the rest of you, at least not in school that is, and if he is in any way naughty, then It’ll be my job to punish him", Zayn lectured, quickly changing the subject after realizing this was going somewhere. Niall smiled over at him, happy with the reception they’ve received so far.

When the bell rang to signify the end of the day, Zayn dismissed the class. Harry and Louis said their goodbyes to Niall, who obviously was staying behind. “C’mere you”, Zayn laughed as the blonde leapt into his arms. “I can’t believe how well it’s gone”, Niall exclaimed, kissing Zayn’s nose softly. “Me neither. I love you baby”, the dark skinned man replied. “I love you too”, Niall mumbled against Zayn’s neck.

The blonde pulled away sharply. “You alright?”, Zayn asked, a little worried. “Come with me”, Niall commanded, pulling his boyfriend with him. They climbed into Zayn’s car and Niall directed him to a small, detached house not far from the school.

To Niall’s delight, the door was open. Confidently, he walked in holding Zayn’s hand. “Baby”, a high-pitched voice screamed as a woman ran up to the blonde and hugged him hard. Niall released Zayn’s hand and wrapped both his arms around the older female. It was obviously his Mother. 

"I’m sorry", he mumbled into her shoulder as a tear fell from his eyes. "Don’t be. Harry told me everything, and I’m so happy for you. I just hate that you went all the way to fucking Spain. I thought you were dead Ni", Maura cried out, unsure of what to say. "I’m just glad you’re safe". Niall pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Mum, this is Zayn, my boyfriend", he said, wrapping an arm around the man’s waist.

"It’s nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Horan", Zayn said as he reached a handout. "Please, call me Maura, and I don’t do handshakes, only hugs", she beamed, pulling the raven haired boy into an embrace. They were both extremely satisfied at the response their relationship has received. 

"Well I’m going to meet up with some girlfriends, I wont be back till around 11. And please, if you boys get frisky, there’s condoms in Ni’s top drawer", Maura giggled. "Mum!", Niall hissed, before kissing the woman goodbye as she walked out the door. "Sorry about that", Niall said as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck. "Don’t be, in fact, I’d like to go try them out", the Bradford boy replied, smirking down at the blonde. 

He carried Niall up to the nearest bedroom, which, luckily, was the blonde’s. Zayn placed him onto the bed and took a quick glance around. “Nice place”, he whispered before capturing his lover in a heated kiss. Their clothes were soon discarded and Zayn reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out the condom and lube. 

Niall took the small bottle out of Zayn’s hand and squeezed a generous amount into his palm. He took his lover’s cock into hand and covered it in the cool substance, making Zayn moan as he tugged it lightly. Niall positioned himself so that he sat on Zayn’s abs.

The raven haired lad looked at Niall confused, but as the blonde rolled a condom onto his dick and lined it up with his hole, Zayn soon got it. Niall slowly sunk down, taking his boyfriend inch by inch. He’s gotten pretty used to taking Zayn in without any prep.

Niall soon had all of his boyfriend’s cock up his hole. Zayn placed a hand on either side oh Niall’s waist and pulled him up, then slammed him back down, causing loud moans to leave both of their lips. Zayn continued this, with Niall helping him out by lifting his hole up and pushing back down.

"Z-Zay, I-I’m…", Niall whimpered as he came hard with Zayn’s cock buried deep inside his ass. The raven haired boy gripped Niall’s hips harder and with full force, slammed up a couple more times before he spilled. Niall collapsed down into Zayn’s body. The elder boy wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled the covers up over them.

Maura arrived at around 10. She was tired so headed for bed. Slowly opening the door to Niall’s room she was greeted with the strong smell of sex, which was still lingering in the air. She took one glance at the two snuggled asleep together and smiled, before closing the door behind her. She likes Zayn, and if she was going to be honest, she wouldn’t want anyone else to be with her son.


End file.
